regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Billionaire
Billionaire is a song by Richard Watterson. It is sung in the episode Fighter Drive 2. Lyrics *'Richard': ♪I wanna be a billionaire so fucking bad Buy all of the things I never had Uh, I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine Smiling next to Oprah and the Queen Oh every time I close my eyes I see my name in shining lights, yeah A different city every night, oh I I swear the world better prepare For when I'm a billionaire Yeah I would have a show like Oprah I would be the host of everyday Christmas Give Travie your wish list I'd probably pull an Angelina and Brad Pitt And adopt a bunch of babies that ain't never had shit Give away a few Mercedes like 'Here lady have this' And last but not least grant somebody their last wish It's been a couple months that I've been single so You can call me Travie Claus minus the Ho Ho Ha ha get it? I'd probably visit where Katrina hit And damn sure do a lot more than FEMA did Yeah, can't forget about me, stupid Everywhere I go, Imma have my own theme music Oh every time I close my eyes (what you see what you see brah?) I see my name in shining lights (uhuh uhuh yeah what else?) A different city every night, oh I I swear the world better prepare (for what?) For when I'm a billionaire Oh oooh oh oooh for when I'm a billionaire Oh oooh oh oooh for when I'm a billionaire I'll be playing basketball with the President Dunking on his delegates Then I'll compliment him on his political etiquette Toss a couple milli in the air just for the heck of it But keep the fives, twenties, tens and bens completely separate And yeah I'll be in a whole new tax bracket We in recession but let me take a crack at it I'll probably take whatever's left and just split it up So everybody that I love can have a couple bucks And not a single tummy around me would know what hungry was Eating good, sleeping soundly I know we all have a similar dream Go in your pocket, pull out your wallet And put it in the air and sing I wanna be a billionaire so fucking bad (so bad) Buy all of the things I never had (buy everything ha ha) Uh, I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine Smiling next to Oprah and the Queen (what up Oprah) Oh every time I close my eyes (what ya see, what you see brah?) I see my name in shining lights (uh huh, uh huh, what else?) A different city every night, oh I I swear the world better prepare (for what?) For when I'm a billionaire (yeah, sing it) Oh oooh oh oooh when I'm a billionaire Oh oooh oh oooh I wanna be a billionaire so fucking bad!♪ Category:Songs